Mario and Spyro: Fear the Yeti (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Spyro: Fear the Yeti written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Yeti Tracks". Plot (On a bright cold windy dark night at Ice Citadel, a group of ice monsters walk into the gorge with their light torches in their hands) *Ice Monster #1: Footprints. Why do i see footprints all over the area? *Ice Monster #2: They're not dragon footprints. *Ice Monster #3: The clues hide where the beast is stepping. *Ice Monster #4: The beast gotta be around the gorge. You know i hate when yetis try to spy on us and try to break us all down. *Ice Monster #5: I see the yeti somewhere around the gorge. I saw him in my eyes. *Ice Monster #1: Here yeti yeti. I got my toothpick on you. *Ice Monster #2: *hit the rock* Why won't they come? *Ice Monster #3: The noise of footsteps is approching to our ears. *Ice Monster #1: It's coming. (Two yetis sneak to the top of the gorge) *Bentley: Ready brother? *Bartholomew: Lets make it a roll. *Bentley: Here we go. *Bartholomew: Rock-a-bunga! *push a rock at the ice monster* *Ice Monster #1: Yetis! *Ice Monster #2: Stop the fur-faces! *Bentley: *land down and fight the ice monsters* *Bartholomew: Here come the B. *jump to the ice monster* *Ice Monster #3: Get off my back! *Bartholomew: I will take your head off! *Bentley: *punch the ice monster* Knock them down brother. *Bartholomew: Up and away. *jump and trip over two ice monsters* *Ice Monster #1: I will kill you! *Bentley: *use the ice sword to slash the ice monsters out* *Ice Monster #2: I'll smash you like a bear rug. *Bentley: *roar and punch every single ice monster* *Bartholomew: *jump and do some ninja style to destroy the ice monsters* *Bentley: *throw a rock at the last few ice monsters* *Ice Monster #1: You. Cannot destroy my friends. *Bentley: Yeah. But you let all the yetis come to our cave to wreck everything since you moved the neighbors out in 2004. *Ice Monster #1: What? I didn't do all of this when you first came here. *Bentley: Son of a iceberg! *smash the last ice monster* *Bartholomew: Whew. That was a close one. I bet we smash them all into pieces. *Bentley: That's every last of them. They don't mess with us. *Bartholomew: But they trend to mess us back. *Bentley: Come on Bartholomew. We got a big breakfast to cook. *Bartholomew: Who can make the best pancake art in seconds. *Bentley: You know a chef does. *Bartholomew: You need to mix all of that icing to frost things up. *Bentley: There's special flavors in every one of them. Very liquidy. (The Ice Monster King spy on the yetis in the top of the gorge) *Ice Monster King: I will get my revenge on you. I will destroy you and tear your cave down like what you did to my resistance! MARIO AND SPYRO FEAR THE YETI (Meanwhile in another world at the Star Hill, Mario, Luigi and Starlow are at the snow hill, getting ready to sled through the hills) *Mario: Are you ready? *Luigi: Not yet. I need to get on your back. *Starlow: I think we're ready. *Luigi: I got a bad feeling about this. *Mario: Alright. We're ready to roll. *Luigi: How do we move? *Starlow: I got one. *move the sled to the snow hill* *Mario: Whoa! *Luigi: Mama! *Mario: It's going to be bumpy as a kart race. *Luigi: And then, we sled to the bottom! *Mario: That was fun. Do it again. *Starlow: Wait, the stars are glowing. *Mario: Oh my. It is time for the stars to rise up in the sky. *Luigi: The stars are glowing. *Starlow: What did we do to them? *Mario: It's the time when the next hour comes, the stars will glow with light. *Luigi: I love this place. We came here once with the babies. *Mario: With the babies? These babies we found are from the past. *Luigi: This place isn't that bad. *Starlow: Come take a look you guys. *Mario: Did you see that? *Luigi: Shooting stars, flying comets. *Starlow: You name it. The sky is glowing up. *Mario: It's that time of the year. *Luigi: Christmas. I knew it was going to be Christmas. *Mario: Home for the holidays. *Luigi: Let's go back to the castle. *Mario: Wait. Don't you wanna play a snowball fight next? *Luigi: No. I think snowball fights are too boring. I'll rather stay in the castle with the princess for the holidays. *Starlow: I'll come with you guys to the castle. *Mario: Let's a go. (At Yoshi's Island, Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi climb up the snow mountains and land into the frozen lake) *Yoshi: This is the perfect place to skate. *Boshi: We're skating on a frozen lake? What happen if the ice breaks? *Birdo: Nothing bad will happen if we skate over the frozen lake. *Boshi: Who is up for a skating lesson? *Yoshi: I'm in. Unless the ice breaks, we freeze in the water. *Birdo: We're not gonna freeze in. *Boshi: Then how fast can you skate? *Yoshi: We're going to have a challenge. *Birdo: If the ice breaks, we're making a move out of this land. *Yoshi: Skate contest. *Boshi: 3, 2, 1. Go! *skate on the frozen lake* *Yoshi: *skate on the frozen lake* *Birdo: *skate on the frozen lake* *Boshi: This is like skating on a ice rink. *Yoshi: I am a pretty good skater. *Birdo: Don't trip. *Yoshi: I won't. *Boshi: No big dead fish inside of the water. *Yoshi: Yo-ya-ho. *Birdo: *turn around in a circle* *Yoshi: Watch this. *skate in a triangle* *Birdo: *skate in a oval* I did a shape of a egg. *Yoshi: Are we making art in ice skating? *Boshi: Any kind of art. *skate in a square* *Yoshi: Smooth moves. *Boshi: Let's see about that. *Birdo: Bring me a cold brew. *Boshi: Slide a dice with me. *Yoshi: Nothing than eating a apple for breakfast. *Birdo: I'm gonna throw a egg on you. *Yoshi: Don't you even dare. *Birdo: *shoot a egg on the ice* *Yoshi: Birdo. *Boshi: At least the ice is not cracking. (The ice started to crack) *Yoshi: Uh oh. *Birdo: Don't take a little step. *Boshi: At least the ice is not cracking. (The ice started to break as Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi fall into the cold water) *Yoshi: The ice! It's breaking. *Birdo: Everyone swim back to the land! *Boshi: I don't wanna catch a cold for Christmas. *Yoshi: Don't freeze by the water. *Birdo: Boshi, find a way to freeze through time. *Boshi: You make it to land first. I'll find a way to rest my sandals. *Birdo: Just come with us to safety. We don't wanna catch a cold on a freezing weather. *Boshi: Make it to land safety before we freeze. *Yoshi: I....must...reach...to...the...snow! *Birdo: Hurry hurry hurry. *Boshi: *freeze through time and grab Yoshi and Birdo to the land while time unfreeze* *Yoshi: Gosh, what happen? *Birdo: Why is my shell freezing like ice? *Boshi: I stop time. I saved you both. *Yoshi: You saved us both? *Birdo: That lake shouldn't got us all kill. *Boshi: I'm going to get you guys home. Don't worry. I can handle it. *Yoshi: This is not a good place to skate. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff